Who's that behind you?
by Doomwyte
Summary: A Lucario has feelings for a trainer, but does he have feelings for her. Oneshot lemon and HumanxPokemon. Rated M for reasons known.


I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters from the series

Main characters:

Darco, human

Lucario, Pokémon

Darcario, half Human half Pokemon (not a Pokemorph)

3 years ago…

Darco was a 14 yr. old teen with brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a simple red shirt with black stripes across it and camo shorts and a hat. He had been a Pokémon trainer for a year now, and one of the many Pokémon he hadn't seen was a Lucario. He was walking through a forest, when a noise to his right stops him right in his tracks. He looked to see if anyone was there, but when he saw that there was no one there he continued down the path thinking it was just a bug-Pokémon that was too heavy for the limb it was on. Oh how he was wrong.

_Meanwhile back at the bushes where the twig snapped…_

A female Lucario was giggling to herself, holding the broken twig in her hands. She had just found the perfect mate for herself. After her previous trainer had released her for not being able to defeat a gym leader, she had been lonely and the other wild Lucario shunned her for belonging to a trainer. Shaking this thought from her mind she got up and silently followed her new mate.

Present day…

Darco, now 17, was running through the dark forest at twilight. That's what Darco had been doing for the last half hour. His legs screamed for him to stop, rest, but he paid them no heed. He panted heavily, and that was the only sound he heard, apart from the running footsteps of his pursuer. He knew that if he looked back he could trip over a root or a rock so he focused on what was in front of him and aimed for his house which was on the horizon. Despite his instinct telling him to hurry up he felt himself slowing down as if his bag had suddenly gotten quite heavier, which caused him to slow down and eventually stop. He turned around to see if he had lost his pursuer and, seeing that he had a trudged the rest of the way home.

Once he got home he went straight to him room to get changed for his training. Once he was changed he went out to the back yard said hi to his passed parents, who died when a Nidoqueen and Nidoking ran them down trying to get away from a sandstorm that lasted in that area for three days, and commenced his training. However this was no ordinary training as he was practicing moves of his most favourite Pokémon, Lucario. The moves he had mastered so far were ExtremeSpeed, Close Combat and Bone Rush and was now working on the hardest yet, Aura Sphere.

While Darco was practicing, he didn't notice the Female Lucario creeping away from the house and into the nearby bushes to watch. Little did she know that a Houndoom was closing on her from behind, intent on mauling her for trespassing on his territory. The Lucario had no idea what hit her until after her hit the ground, a burn mark on her back, nor did she see the one responsible of the unprovoked attack for, whatever it was, had pinned her to the ground and was biting and pulling at her ears, so all she could do was scream.

"HEEEELP! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP MEEE!"

"Wha, what the heck was that…" Darco said breaking his concentration on his best attempt yet at Aura Sphere, and causing him to find out where the call was coming from. He raced around the side of the house to see if the call had come from there and saw that a Houndoom was attacking a Lucario!. He knew that the Houndoom was a dark type and a fire type so he decided to attack its fire half weakness with Bone Rush, throwing his bone at the attacker, hoping he didn't hit the Lucario and when the bone returned to him he threw it again and hit the Houndoom on the middle of the head, causing it to look up see what was attacking him, and when he saw it was Darco, he leapt off the Lucario and ran for his life for it had already been attacked by him.

As Darco got to the Lucario he saw that it was in fact was a she, and the more he looked at her the more he knew about Lucario's. He also saw that she wasn't moving, which caused him to worry, but when he checked her for a pulse and, finding one, he picked her up and took her inside to care for her.

Lucario's crimson eyes slowly opened, fluttering gently, and then closed them tightly. The first thing that raced through her thoughts was to prepare for the pain on her shoulder. Surprisingly, it didn't come. She opened her eyes again, looking around. She saw the human, her human, was turned away from her. Around her was furniture and a wooden walls, blocking most of the view. So, it was her and the human. She sprang up, muscles tensing, making sure she wasn't in danger. He was too lost in thought to notice. She chose to say nothing, and take the element of surprise. She pounced on him, bringing him to the ground easily. He yelled in fright, being caught completely off-guard. He twisted his head around to see what hit him and caught the Lucario's sadistic smile, happy she had the upper hand.

"Whoa, easy, your still not fully recovered!" He said to her, trying to ward off her attack. She stopped smiling and, realising her was right, collapsed on him, her head on his back. Darco looked confused, and cocked his head. Their faces were barely an inch apart. _I hope she's ok?_ He thought, as she opened her eyes and stared deeply into his eyes. Not in a loving way, no, but in a...curious look, as if trying to see if he was the right choice. Upon seeing that he was, she asked him how she ended up in his house. After he told her what had happened, she was even more determined to make him her mate.

Darco knew that there was something different about this Lucario, by the way she was looking at him with what appeared to _lust?_, and was very surprised, and shocked when she talked to him.

"Hello, little one and how are you?" she said, still looking at him.

"I-i-I'm f-fine thanks" still in shock of her talking to him.

"Good. Now I want to know how your learned those moves" she almost yelled at him.

"It took a lot of practice and now I can use then when needed" he replied, cringing at her almost yelling at him.

"I know I saw you and I saw that you were having trouble with Aura sphere"

"How do you-" cutting off then continuing " you were the one that has been following me for three years, keeping me from danger"

And she replied with one word. "Yes" "I can help you with Aura Sphere, if you want"

"Please?" he replied warily

"OK, sweetie" seeing him blush at her calling him 'sweetie'

So for the next few months she taught him how use Aura Sphere, and once he got it perfectly something strange happened. Darco was engulfed in a bright light and then the change happened. He grew a tail, his ears moved and became pointed and spikes grew on his chest and on his hands, but other than that he stayed the same. When the light faded Darco was shocked by his changes, but wasn't surprised for his parents had said before they died that he was special and he just had to prove it to awaken the strange power. It was then he realised that he was half Lucario.

"Darco!" She shouted in a surprised and worried tone. "Cory, where are you!" She shouted, moving away from the stranger. She looked this way and that to see where he went shoving past Darcario, not realising it was him.

"Lucario, wait!" He said, grabbing her wrist to stop her. Lucario looked back at him, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Lucario, don't worry. It's... It's me." He said softly. Lucario looked at him, and he was smiling at her. she looked in his eyes, his calm grey eyes. Wait. His calm_ grey _eyes. He then pulled Lucario into his embrace, only now realising his love towards her, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Lucario blushed heavily, but returned the kiss.

He walked Lucario back to the house and to his bedroom. Lucario sat on the bed watching Darcario and smiled as he began to take off his 'shorts'. He pulled them down to his ankles and then kicked them off. "Darcario, what are you doing?!" Lucario asked in surprise as she watched him pull her 'shorts' off. Now with his member fully up did she realise what he was doing. He sat on the bed and told Lucario to get to her knees in front of him and grab his member. He gave a slight moan as Lucario started to licked and sucked on it.  
"Lucario p-please... Tell me what you want to do." He moaned while Lucario's maw engulfed his whole member and as her tongue wrapped around his member. Lucario stopped after a few minutes and then they kissed again.

"I've wanted this for so long, Lucario." He whispered in a seductive tone. Lucario sat on his lap, facing him and lowered herself onto his member. Lucario moaned as she felt his huge shaft penetrate deep inside of her, right up to her hymen and, then breaking it, he began to slide against her tight walls in and out of her cunt. He began to buck into Lucario, causing her to moan softly. Darcario did not hold back, and was moaning loudly. He pressed his body closer to Lucario and began to buck into her even harder. She licked his cheek and bit his neck gently, his member moving back and forth against her tight, moist inner walls. He felt his climax approaching, and it was the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt.  
"Lucario... I..." He struggled to warn her through his moans.  
"What is it, Darcario?" Lucario huffed, still pumping herself up and down on his member.  
"Lucario, I... I'm gonna cum!"  
Lucario smiled and nodded nervously, then began moaning louder than before.

"Darcario! O-o-oh... Darcario, c-cum inside of me!" She moaned as she felt his member venture deeper and deeper. Lucario and Darcario were both moaning in complete ecstasy as his fluid exploded into Renamon. It flowed smoothly into her cunt and filled it to the brim. Then Lucario felt his knot enter her locking them together, if only for a short time. The two lovers eventually slowed their pace and then steadily came to a stop. The two of them lay down next to each other, Darcario still knotted inside Lucario and fell asleep on the bed, Lucario lying in Darcario's arms. And the last things they said to each other before the fell asleep was:

"I love you"

END


End file.
